Revenge
by groverismyboy
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are finally together, and it's been a year since the war. But Alex, Percy's younger sister, doesn't want to be abandoned by the only person who gives a damn about her. So she decides to break them up. Previously The Year After.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so tell me if you like/hate it. It takes place the summer after TLO. When it says somebody's name in caps, they're the narrator for that part.**

PERCY:

As I got out of my parents' prius, I couldn't help but feel good. Hell, this was the first year I was coming to Camp Half-Blood, my favorite place in the world, without being chased by some bloodthirsty monster. "Well," said my mom. "Time for us to go."

I gave my mom a quick hug and shook hands with Paul, my stepdad. I grabbed my things and headed off to cabin 3.

"Bye!" I waved as they drove off.

I looked around for my friends. I saw a couple and waved hi. Suddenly, I heard footsteps.

"BOO!"

I turned around and saw my best friend, Grover.

"Jeez, Grover. You scared the shit out of me." I said.

"Sorry." He said with a shrug.

"So, how was your year?" I asked.

"Good, good. You?"

"Same."

Grover had been really busy during the year. He was the chosen one of Pan, and a member of the council of cloven elders, in addition to being a satyr. And he had a girlfriend, Juniper the tree nymph.

"How's Juniper?" I asked

"Hot as ever." He replied with a grin

We talked for a little while, but then he had to attend a Council meeting and he ran off into the woods.

I continued walking until I saw her… Annabeth.

She had always been cute, but now she looked really sexy. Her long blonde curls reached her chest. Her tanned face was now acne free and her grey eyes looked like little stones. She was wearing frayed denim shorts (before, she usually wore jeans, but now I could see her tanned legs) and her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and black converse high tops. This year she actually had boobs. Not giant, but you could see she had a chest. I'd always had a little crush on her, but now…I don't know. During the year she had gone to Greece, and it had been pure hell without her.

She smiled. "Hey seaweed brain."

"Hey Wise girl."

"How was Greece?"

"Oh my gods seaweed brain, it was amazing! I saw the Parthenon and-"

She was coming closer now until we were literally a foot apart.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"Missed you too." She whispered back.

"Annabeth!" Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother called from outside his bunk. "Time for archery! Stop flirting with Percy and get back to the bunk!"

"Fuck you, Malcolm" I muttered under my breath.

Annabeth blushed. "Chiron's going to be pissy if I'm late so…"

"It's ok." I said.

She sprinted off to her cabin and I sighed. She didn't look too bad from the back.

I had lied. Nothing was ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**So hi!**

**Did you like the first chapter? It's the weekend, so I have lots of time to update. I have discovered a good author, kittiesrock90210. She's good. PS: to all you anti-Justin Beiber people, I 3 u!**

ANNABETH:

Archery is a snap for me, so I didn't need to focus right now. I could spend my time thinking about him…Percy.

The way his eyes got all bright in that way and you know he's focused on you. How he was hot with a capital H. How funny and smart he was. His words swirled through my head. _I missed you._ He missed me!

_Get a grip, Annabeth_, I thought to myself, _if he really wanted you he'd ask you out. He only likes you as a friend._

But I couldn't help but feel happy. After 5 years of waiting for him, kissing him 3 times (once underwater and FYI people are sexy in air bubbles), and dropping hints I had made a promise to myself I would ask him out this year. I know I looked better this year. No more acne (thank you, Proactiv!) and no more long jeans, and no more pale face. I saw people in Greece staring at me, and in a good way. I know Percy's not the time to judge by looks, if he was he could have easily had one of the slutty Aphrodite girls, but he seemed to like my personality. I figured looking good would give him the last push he needed to like me.

_Oh, Percy. Why the hell don't you like me?_ I wondered.

But he was perfect, and I was just a nerd.

At dinner I plopped down at the Athena table and scraped two pieces of meat into the brazier. One for Athena (like I always do) and one for Aphrodite.

_Hi, Aphrodite. I know I don't really like you but could you please make things easier for me?_

I stole a quick glance behind me. With all the new cabins being built, Chiron had rearranged the tables, making the Poseidon table right behind mine.

"Campers," Chiron said in his pay-attention-or-Mr. D-will-kill-you voice. "I have an announcement to make." I didn't really care, at first.

Because I had no idea what the announcement was.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, how is it so far? Are the chapters too short? LET ME KNOW!!!!**

**Today my guy friend who I like described to me how much he loves his girlfriend. FML**

PERCY:

Chiron was about to make an announcement so I stopped eating and looked up.

"There will be an outdoor camp dance tomorrow in honor of the goddess Aphrodite's visit. Please dress formally. That will be all." He said.

There was uproar from the campers. Well, the Aphrodite cabin anyway.

"Crap." I mumbled. I don't have any "formal" clothes. Not in camp, anyway.

"Psst. Hey!" I whispered to one of the Aphrodite guys, Jimmy.

He turned around. "What?" He asked.

"Do you have any 'formal' clothes I could borrow?"

"Sure, Percy."

"Thanks."

_Well, _I thought. _That takes care of one thing. Now, as for my date…_

I knew who I wanted to ask. Annabeth. But I couldn't. What if she said no?

"Hey, Percy." Annabeth whispered behind me.

"Huh?" I said, turning around.

"We should go to the dance together."

A bubble rose in my chest. "Sure."

"But only as friends."

The bubbled popped.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know my chapters are really short but PLEASE comment and I'll make them longer!**

ANNABETH:

_Oh, Annabeth. _I thought _you stupid, stupid girl. "But just as friends" Why? Why? Why did I say that? Why couldn't I have just thrown my arms around him and say yes? WHY?_

Kelly, one of the Aphrodite girls, came up to me after dinner.

"So," She said. "I heard you and Percy are going to the dance together"

Word travels fast. "Yes I am."

"Can I give you a makeover?"

"No."

"Please, please, please?"

"I already said no!"

"Puh-lease?" She begged.

I rolled my eyes. "No!"

"Oh, come awn! What would Silena say?"

That hit me hard. "Fine."

"Yay!!!!! This is like gonna be like soooo awesome!!!"

She dragged me to her cabin, sat me in a chair, and searched through her closet.

"Hmmm…" She mused. "Maybe that one…No, no oooh, wait no."

"Aha" she said, snapping her fingers. "How 'bout this one?"

She held up a strapless purple lacy dress that looked more like lingerie than a dress.

"Too slutty." I decided. "Anyways, what about my bra?"

"Don't you have strapless?" She asked.

"No."

She made an tsk noise. "Maybe you should go braless!"

"No!"

"Oh, fine." She said. She went back to the closet and searched till she came back with a long, strapless simple red dress and a grey-blue shrug-sweater that had fringes that looked good. I tried it on.

"Looks good," Kelly commented. "Now, for your hair and makeup."

I sat back and let my mind wander as she set to work, transforming my face and hair.

"Scent!" she shouted, grabbing a bottle of the shelf and spraying in a square. She made me walk through it. It smelled good, like cinnamon and vanilla.

"What about shoes?" I asked.

"Right!" she said, running back to her closet. She came back with a pair of strappy black sandals with high heels.

"Uh, no." I said. "Those look painful".

"Pain is beauty." She said, slipping them on my feet.

"Ow!" I yelped in pain. "Are these shoes or torture devices?"

"Look in the mirror" she said. "And you won't hate them so much."

I looked in the mirror. My hair was pulled up loosely, with a few strands near my cheeks. My face looked good. Really good, but not too slutty. My dress was tight near my chest but loose for the rest of my body. And, as much as I hated to admit it, the shoes did make my legs look good.

"And now," Kelly said pulling off my shrug.

"Hey!" I said. "Now he can see my bra!"

"Not anymore" she said snipping off my straps. "Trust me. You look so fucking sexy. Percy doesn't stand a chance!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, my loyal readers. I read the comments and I say thanks. Especially thanks to Cit-Cat McCoy. I'll try to cut the swearing but it's rated t so… This chapter is going to kind of veer off from the regular plot and introduce a new character so please tell me if I should keep this plot or continue with the new one. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

PERCY:  
After getting my suit from Jimmy I went back to my cabin and tried it on. It fit.

_Damn_, I thought. _Now I have no excuse __**not**__ to go the dance._ I was nervous, ok? What if I asked Annabeth to dance and she rolled her eyes and walked away. What if…

_Chill, Percy. Just relax. If you're sweating all over the place there's no way she'll like you. Ever._

But I couldn't relax. I needed a distraction so I took out my iPod and started listening. About 10 minutes later I looked at my watch. Time to go.

The Hephaestus cabin had built a large dance floor in the middle of the large circle of cabins. One of the Apollo kids was up at the DJ booth testing the sound. The Aphrodite and Iris cabins had decorated the whole place with rainbows and ribbons. Dionysus's son had set up a huge refreshments table. The Demeter cabin had put flowers everywhere. It was pretty impressive.

"Oh, no!" I heard Kelly (Aphrodite girl) moan. "Mom's not coming!"

"Well," Said Chiron. "We can't have to the dance. I'll tell the campers."

Campers started trickling in. When the whole camp was there, Chiron announced that we would not be having the dance after all. Nobody really cared except for the Aphrodite kids. He told us we'd be having free time for the hour instead. People started walking away and I saw this really hot girl sighing and walking away. Her makeup was perfect and her hair was up in a loose style, with a few strands loose. She was wearing a strapless red dress that showed off her chest pretty well. Her legs looked amazing. It was truly shocking because I knew who it was.

"Annabeth?" I asked in disbelief.

She whirled around. "Oh hey seaweed brain." She said with a smile.

"You look…" I couldn't speak. I could barely remember my name, let alone words.

"Look what?" she asked, stepping towards me. She smelled good. Like a cinnamon roll.

"Beautiful." I said. It came out before I could even think about it.

She blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Now my face got red. Her compliment suddenly filled me with the courage to do something I always wanted to do.

"C'mon Wise Girl. There's a place I want to show you."

I took her hand and led her to a small part of the beach that I had found two years ago. During sunsets it looked amazing and the sun was just beginning to set.

"Oh." She sighed staring at the sunset. "It's beautiful!"

"I know something prettier." I told her.

"What?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. "You."

She looked at me with those pretty gray eyes. "Let's go wading!"

We ditched our shoes and ran into the water. I made gentle, lulling waves lap at our feet. It's nice being Poseidon's son. I folded a piece of her hair behind her ear. She put her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and we…

Kissed. Passionately.

We released each other and I stared at her intense grey eyes.

"I love you." I murmured.

Instead of answering, she began unbuttoning my shirt. I unclipped her hair and slid off her shrug** (For the sake of the story let's say she took her shrug)**. We kissed some more.

"Err, Percy." I heard a voice say.

Annabeth and I turned around to see Chiron. _Crap,_ I thought.

Out of all the embarrassing moments of my life, and trust me, I've had a lot. This one topped the list. My face turned bright red, and so did Annabeth's. Chiron looked shocked, but for some reason I didn't think it was because Annabeth and I were making out and my shirt was half off.

"There's something you need to see."

We grabbed our shoes and followed Chiron, which was hard because I was also trying to button up my shirt at the same time. What I saw was a bunch of kids crowding around one girl named Alex. She was 13 or so and looked strangely like me, if I was a girl. Sea-green eyes and black hair. She had arrived at camp 2 days ago and we had all been expecting she would be claimed soon because that's how it worked now, thanks to me. The weirdest thing was the thing floating above her head. Something like that had happened to me when I was 12.

"Welcome, Alexis." Said Chiron grimly. "Daughter of Poseidon."

**So, what do you think? Should the next chapter be about Alex or Percabeth? Review and vote! Whichever gets the most votes is what I'll write about, and I'm not updating till I get at least 11 (that's how old my little sister is now) reviews with votes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't get my 11 reviews, (and no, Cassandra Austin, I didn't want those reviews because I like people saying nice things to me. ((Although I don't mind it.)) I wanted them because you're the readers and I want to know what you think.) But out of the ones I did get, people mostly said to combine Percabeth and Alex. So, I'll try, but I can't guarantee it will be good. :)**

ALEX:

All I had really learned from my first 2 days of camp was that I sucked at all heroic tasks, not having my cell phone with me made me go stir-crazy (apparently, it's against the rules but I heard that Annabeth Chase from the Athena cabin has one but she won't let me borrow it), getting electrocuted by Clarisse La Rue from the Ares cabin and her stupid spear is NOT fun, Satyrs will eat anything (and yes, I do mean anything), and the Stoll brothers from the Hermes cabin are total pervs. Other than that, I was kind of hoping this was a dream. I have lots of crazy dreams. Like the time I dreamed that Kelli, the most popular girl in school had flaming hair and fangs, or the time I dreamed that all of Manhattan was asleep and there was a freaky war going on outside. Weird dreams, right?

Anyways, what was I saying? Oh, yeah. I actually might have been a little happy at camp if it weren't for the stupid claiming thing. Wasn't it bad enough that people thought I wasn't "big three" material. Why, oh why, oh why did I have to be in Percy Jackson's cabin? I'd heard way too many times about how he was such a great hero and everybody looked up to him and blah, blah, blah. It was SO not fair. I had to get out of here. NOW!

PERCY:  
It was a bit surprising having Alex in the cabin, but I had much more important stuff to deal with right now.

"Annabeth, we've got to talk," I said to her one day.

"Bout what seaweed brain?" she asked

"You know."

"Oh, yeah."

"So are we…"

"Are we what seaweed brain?"

But I couldn't make the words come out. I felt like all the courage I had that night was used up and I couldn't make myself ask her out. I needed a plan. Fast. So I did the natural thing, I went straight up to the Aphrodite cabin. If there's one thing those kids are good at romantic advice. I hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

**So… what do you think? Do you like Alex? As for Percabeth…well, I'm going to tone down the drama a little bit, for now. What happens, you may ask? READ ON!!!!! Oh, and btw, I don't mind burns, as long as they have reasoning! Don't make burns just because you think I'm a wimp! (Oh, yeah. I'm looking at you, Zoe Nightshade! Hmm. I wonder where you heard that one?) To all the NICE people out there, I worship you! You really make my day! :)**

ALEX:

By this point, I had permanently banished myself to the cabin. Was it my fault I wasn't good at anything. I was just an ordinary city girl who had planned on a trip to the beach this summer with her guy friend Pablo, who as it turns out, is a Satyr, and ended up in this hellhole where the superhuman freaks lived. At least Percy was nice about it. But every day he tried to coax me out of the cabin. I refused, and only came out during mealtimes. I spent most of my time reading and doodling, (oh yeah, I'm an art freak).

One day, Percy came in the cabin, and I could tell he was mad.

"That's it!" he yelled. "You have to get some training in!"

"Huh?" I asked, looking up from my book.

"I said that's it!" he repeated. "I'm going to take you to the armory and get you a sword and shield!"

"Uh, no." I'd had bad experiences in the armory. That's where Clarisse played her favorite game, "Let's zap the new kid!" Fun, huh?

Percy sighed. "Look, I know it's hard being a half-blood and all but this training is important."

"How?" I asked, a little miffed. "I thought you destroyed all the monsters in that war with Kronos."

"Yea," he said. "But first of all, it wasn't just me. Second of all, we didn't destroy all the monsters! Anyways, monsters don't really die. They vaporize and wait in the depths of Tartarus **(spelling?)** until they re-form."

"I'm still unconvinced."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll give you some junk food."

Oh, man. That was really tempting. Here they eat all healthy. I needed sugar. Badly. "Oh, fine."

"Good," he said with a smile. Now get changed, and meet me in the armory."

I looked down at what I was wearing. My blue cotton pj's. Touché, Percy.

He ran out of the cabin and I changed into one of those orange "Camp Half-Blood" t-shirts and a pair of camouflage cutoffs. I stuffed my feet into sneakers and ran outside.

"Good, you showed up." Percy said when I got inside. "I half expected you to wimp out."

I rolled my eyes. Who did he think he was dealing with?

So I stepped up and prepared myself for another day of torture.


	8. Chapter 8

**People have been telling me not to change the POV so much, so this chapter is entirely Alex. It seems like the more I write, the more I get burned. I simply adore those amazing people who give me good reviews and bookmark me. I LOVE YOU GUYS! So does Pablo, my gay guy friend. He blows kisses to the nice people out there!**

ALEX:

Getting armor was surprisingly easy. Getting a sword was trickier. Percy gave me the first sword, and I dropped it. The second was way too light, and I nearly sliced off Mrs. O' Leary's head off. (Mrs. O' Leary is a hellhound and Percy's pet. She's the size of an army tank and usually hangs out in the sword arena.). I knew I had to find a good sword. It was the only way I could fight. I had a spear-phobia, thanks to Clarisse, and I couldn't shoot an arrow for my life. I must have tried at least a dozen swords out, and none of them worked. Percy offered me his weapon, but I'd heard enough stories to know that he was attached to his weapon: a ballpoint pen with the word _Riptide_ written on it.

Suddenly, Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, marched in. They used to be just friends but as Percy had informed me yesterday, they were officially dating now.

She started talking to him, and they walked away. I sighed and sat on a bench.

It wasn't fair. All my friends were probably having a great summer vacation and here I was stuck at camp super-freak. _I don't belong here, _I thought. Why did Poseidon have to claim me? Better yet, why did Pablo have to take me here? I'm not one of these kids, really, I'm not. I'm just a New Yorker who's in way over her head.

Suddenly, a sword skittered next to my feet. It was beautiful. A glowing bronze hilt and the actual sword was even better. Turquoise, with dark blue wavy lines all over it. There was no note, but I had a feeling of whom it was from.

"Thanks, um, Father."

It still felt weird calling him Father, let alone Dad.

I started fighting with the sword, slashing and hacking imaginary targets. The sword was perfect, not too heavy and not too light.

Percy came back in just then and his jaw dropped when he saw the sword.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"It landed at my feet. I've been practicing with it, and it feels really good." I said, bubbling with excitement.

"Um, ok then. Let's get to work."

He taught me all kinds of tricks. Swordplay was harder than it looked. Every time we fought, it always ended up with his sword at my throat and mine on the ground.

"Great work," he said when we finished. "Now then, waterpower. Being Poseidon's kid means you can do all kinds of stuff with water. You can-"

"Oh no," I said interrupting him. "Not now."

Confession: I know I'm Poseidon's daughter and all, but my mom told me that once we went to a lake house when I was two or three, and she took me swimming. Apparently, I had nearly drowned. No way was I going back to the water.

I made up some excuse to Percy and went to the woods to start doing some foot racing. I had a week of training to catch up on.


	9. Chapter 9

**I've heard a couple people say Alex is too Mary-Sue, so I made her bad. As much as it pains me to attempt to break up Percabeth, I need some character variety, so here you go! PS: Comment on the story please, because I want to know if you like my new direction!**

ALEX:

That Percy makes me so mad! Ugh! Why is he always going off with his girlfriend? Honestly, I have no friends here and my life sucks. Back home, I had lots of mortal friends, but here? None. Not even Pablo, who I thought was my friend but is "too busy" to make time for me. Too busy with what? Flirting with dryads? Sucking up to Mr. D (this camp's suckish director who is really Dionysus, the wine god. He hates the campers and threatens to turn misbehaving kids into shrubs. Charming, right?)? Just when the whole camp didn't totally hate me, and just when I had decided not to stay in my cabin all the time, Percy goes off to hook up with Annabeth (vomits in disgust). Anyways, don't Poseidon and Athena hate each other? Anyways, yesterday Percy informed capture the flag was tonight and after a long series of compromises I finally agreed to go. I have to say, my stash of coke and chocolate is building up. It was right before dinner, and I needed chocolate and that celeb guide the Aphrodite cabin gave me. Apparently, a lot of people in the famous world were half bloods. As I was reading this article in the guide about how Taylor Swift was a daughter of Apollo and pigging out on M&M's, the dinner conch horn sounded. I sighed, put down my guide, and walked over to the dining pavilion.

I ate dinner in silence, mulling over the fact I could possibly get killed soon.

"Are you ready?" Percy whispered excitedly.

"As ready as I'll ever be, jerk." I mumbled softly so he wouldn't hear me.

After dinner I followed Percy to the blue team meeting and struggled to get my armor on. On our side were Athena, Hades (they had one kid named Nico who is totally goth), Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite. The Aphrodite cabin wouldn't be much help. The lazy bastards just sat around and gossiped. The red team had everyone else, including, shudder, Clarisse, who was out to get me because I had drenched her the last time she used he electric spear on me. Yeah, I could control my water-powers now. My clothes don't even get wet unless I want them to.

"Okay, everybody listen up." Said Annabeth, our team captain. She divided us up so we each ended up in a position. Lucky me got to sneak up the riverside and distract the enemy with Percy and Annabeth. With my luck, Clarisse would be the other team's distracter.

"Okay," Said Annabeth. "Percy and I will go left, and Alex you go right."

"Sure." I said. Yes! No Percy and Annabeth smooching! I was all alone! Yay!

I walked down the right side and hopped back and forth between our side and theirs, shouting random insults. Suddenly I saw pretty much the whole Ares cabin walking toward our side. I needed to get Percy and Annabeth so we could get reinforcements. I ran left as fast as I could. I came to a small clearing, with Percy and Annabeth's clothes strewn all over the place. I gulped as I looked at the Ares cabin coming my way. I was dead.

And Percy and his little girlfriend would pay.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have been stalling to do this chapter because…**

**Percy: You're a lazy bitch?**

**Me: Hey!**

**Annabeth: Let me guess, your dog ate it/your little brother flushed it down the toilet.**

**Me: I don't have a dog. I have a cat whose name is Ginger because whenever we have sushi she unsuccessfully attempts to steal the ginger. I also don't have a younger brother.**

**Annabeth: Whatever.**

**Percy You knows what I think?**

**Me: ENOUGH! You want to know why? It's cause I love Percabeth and don't want to see Alex break them up.**

**Alex: Das right. MWOAHAHAHA**

**I know, I know. LAME excuse and I'm sorry :(. Oh, well. Enjoy!**

ALEX:

At home, whenever one of my buddies breaks the sole rule of friendship (BFFs before boys), we had a perfect plan to break said couple up. Admittedly, it would be harder doing this alone, but I could do it. I could break up Percy and Annabeth.

Step One: Find allies to unite with you over common enemy of said couple (Cough, cough, Percy. Cough, cough, Annabeth).

And I knew just where to look.

**************

I don't know if you're aware of this, but Percy is hot. Yes, he's my half-brother, but I am still acknowledging the fact he is, err, hot. Like a cross between pretty-boy-but-untalented-Justin Bieber and Rugged and so damn sexy young Harrison Ford. YOUNG Harrison Ford. And Justin Bieber has a pretty face but he's a douche and yeah. What was I saying? Oh yeah. Percy. So, because of his hotness he is a prime candidate for the ladies, who would be overjoyed if he and Annabeth broke up.

*****

"OH MY GODS!!!!!" said Ashleigh as soon as I'd told her I needed to break Annabeth and Percy up. Ashleigh is your typical Aphrodite girl, crush on Percy, obsessive with clothes, makeup, shoes, etc, and you get the point. "I like, totally know how to turn Percy off!!!! We just have to find out what he doesn't like and make Annabeth look like that!!! I saw it on Glee and it, like, totes worked."

I wanted to argue that Percy wasn't as shallow as Finn in Glee, but Finn isn't shallow, so this could work.

I was about to nod my head in agreement, but some other Aphrodite girls beat me to it.

"Wow, Ashleigh. You're a genius." Said Brianna.

"Yeah," Said Callie. "You should, like, be, on a quiz show."

"Totes." Said Darcy.

"Obvs." Said Ellie. "I'm so in."

"Hmmm…" Mused Gage, one of the Aphrodite guys. "That Annabeth chick is pretty hot. I like this plan."

All the other Aphrodite kids agreed. It's on, Percy

It's so on.

**Ok, so this chapter really sucked and was super-short. I will understand if you burn me so bad we need a fire extinguisher.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi. I'm sorry I've taken a while to update but I didn't like the last chapter and I really don't want to break up Percabeth…I know, I know, lamest excuse ever. Whatever. Here's the next chapter. With some, quick wink, ;), romance…PS- I apologize if this chapter is a little OOC. BUT DON'T YELL AT ME!!!!!!**

ALEX:

After much discussing, we realized the makeover Annabeth plan was stupid, so we got a better idea.

We were going to play a little game with Annabeth and Percy.

We all headed out to the Aphrodite Cabin. Chiron was long asleep, and all the campers were sitting around. It was pretty boring, until Gage announced we were going to play a game. With a quick wink to me, Gage suggested Spin the Bottle.

Flashback: 6th grade, Spin the Bottle. First I had to kiss some dork I hardly knew, and then when I finally got to kiss somebody I liked, I threw up all over him because his mom had served us bad nachos.

Still, it's not like I had much choice. Gage told us the rules, no guy on guy, no girl on girl, no sibling on sibling, etc. Also, if we didn't want to kiss someone we were allowed to answer a question that the spinner asked us.

We sat down. Gage spun first, and it hit Annabeth.

"Question!" she said immediately. Gage grinned.

"Besides Percy," he asked. "Have you ever kissed a boy?"

Annabeth's mouth dropped open, and she turned pink. "No!" she insisted.

Annabeth grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Bella, an Apollo girl, who wanted a question.

"Did you really make out with Travis after the war was over?" Annabeth asked, because that was a popular camp rumor. Even I, a newbie, knew that. We all cracked up, and Travis grinned at her. She blushed, embarrassed, looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I did." She said, avoiding Travis's glance.

She spun the bottle, and it landed on Connor, who by the way was Travis's twin brother.

"Hey," he said grinning. "What do you say we make it even?"

They moved toward the center and kissed, quickly enough so Bella could get away.

Connor spinned it, and it landed on Darcy, an Aphrodite girl who was known to have a crush on him. Happily, she made out with him for around two minutes before someone yelled, "Get a room!" They broke off and Darcy spun it. It landed on Emily, an Athena girl, and Darcy thought of a question to ask her.

"Did you really have a crush on Malcolm before you knew you were siblings with him?" Darcy asked. Malcolm turned bright red. Emily shook her head violently, and grabbed the bottle. It landed on Percy, who quickly asked for a question. Gage whispered something in her ear, and Emily grinned.

"Besides Annabeth," she said. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Percy turned several shades of red and pink. "Yes." He squeaked.

Really? That was news to me. Annabeth looked so angry and muttered a few words under her breath that were so bad she made Alec Baldwin (son of Ares, by the way.) look like a preschool teacher.

Percy spun it, and it landed on Gage. Percy asked him, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Gage looked cool and calm. "Nope."

Now was it just me, or did he look at me when he said no?

Gage spun it, and it landed on me.

Considering how gossipy this camp was, I took the question.

"Do you like anyone at camp?" He asked. Everybody turned to look at me, because I was new and all.

Before I could even think, I moved towards the middle. Gage raised his eyebrows, but inched towards me. I closed my eyes and kissed him.

Oh, gods, he was hot. His lips were soft and warm, pressing against mine. His hand pushed on the nape of my neck, and I shivered with pleasure. Our lips moved open, his tounge and my tounge moving as one. I found myself wanting more and more. Eventually we broke away.

Eventually we all left, and it wasn't until I was in bed and in pajamas and stuff did I think.

What just happened?

**So this was a cute chapter. If you didn't notice, I was going by the alphabet till I hit Percy. HAHA.**


	12. Important Please Read

Hi. First off I would like to say that this is Lesli's older sister Jenny. There is something very important you should know.

Lesli is…dead.

She died in a car crash on May, 30, 2010. Up until now, none of us had remembered her fanfiction account and that all of you are wondering what happened. Now you know.

PLEASE don't send any messages. Please.

I'm putting this up in all her stories. Over the next few days I'm also posting any chapters she left on her computer.

You are still welcome to review her stories, but we would all appreciate not having any messages. I understand you might like to send your condolences, but we would like it if you didn't.

Thank you.


End file.
